


It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [22]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: After five hours of research in the library within the Ministry of Health, Emu thinks that maybe it's about time for him and Parad to take a break. That idea is even more enticing when Emu sees Parad's curly bangs brushing temptingly against his lowered eyes.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

" **It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."**

* * *

Emu has been reading the same passage for far too long.

Currently in the library within the Ministry of Health, he and Parad have been going through files and journals in their ongoing game disease research for five hours straight, and Emu thinks that maybe it's about time to take a break because the words really are starting to blur.

"I think it's time for a break," Emu says, rubbing his eyes before glancing to the side and immediately has to bite back a grin when he sees Parad lightly banging his forehead on the book he was reading.

Parad sighs, raising his head as pixelated steam rises up from his head while spirals spin in the bugster's eyes. "No complaints here."

Chuckling, he presses a kiss to Parad's cheek and stands up from his seat to gather their journals and books in a stack. "Let me just put these away then."

"I can help," Parad offers, rising up with a yawn and stretches his arms above his head. The motion causes his partner's sweater to ride up, revealing a patch of pale skin with a hint of finger-shaped bruising by the hip.

Emu only realises that he's staring when he catches Parad smirking lazily at him, head tilting coyly to the side.

Face flushing and probably coughing louder than he should for his reaction, Emu pulls the stack to him.

"It's fine, it's not heavy," Emu replies to Parad's offer as he lifts the stack and makes his way to the book cart. "I'm stronger than I look, you know."

"Well, I know that," Parad retorts back with a snort as he falls in step beside him. His bugster then slants him a loaded glance before Parad leans down to whisper into his ear. "After all, you did held me up without any trouble when we had sex against the wall last night."

It's a good thing that Emu already set down the pile on the cart because it would've tumbled down onto the floor from how he almost jumps out of his skin at the reminder. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Emu whips up to glare at his smirking bugster as he hisses.

"Parad!"

With mischief bright in his eyes, Parad leans down and traces a finger to Emu's jaw. "What? It's the truth. I mean, you hide it well underneath your baggy clothes and sweet nature but whenever you make love to me— hot damn, I feel it right in my _bones_ , Emu."

"You...!" Glancing around at the thankfully empty aisle, Emu grabs that wandering finger and jolts with a gasp as memories of their recent lovemaking rush into the forefront of his mind— of kiss swollen lips moaning into his ear and long legs wrapping around his waist. Or that of himself; writhing and filled to the brim as Parad thrust into him with a wicked smirk. Emu quickly cuts those memories off though, before it can cause him to do something _very_ inappropriate. "Please don't turn me on right now, Parad."

Parad tilts his head, causing curly bangs to brush temptingly across his lowered eyes. "Aw, why not? You _did_ say we need a break."

"We're not having sex in a library of all places, Parad," he states firmly and tries to ignore how tight his jeans feel at the moment.

Parad shrugs, voice taking on a reasonable tone that should _not_ be used to negotiate for having sex in a public space. "We're the only ones here on this floor though, and I can sense when there's someone near so we can easily teleport away."

"Not the point," he groans out, resisting the urge to smile at his perpetually impish partner. "It's a library, for goodness sake. You know, a place of knowledge and, not to mentioned a _public space?"_

"I suppose when you put it that way, it _does_ sound scandalous," Parad muses, hand on his chin before he leers at him. "Kinky~!"

Breathing out a fond laugh, Emu leans up to brush their lips together. "The answer is still no, you incorrigible pervert."

"I'm yours though," Parad quips with soft eyes, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he steals another kiss.

_Me and you. No end and no beginning. One and only._

Emu smiles into the kiss, heart aching sweetly in his chest. "As I'm yours."

Humming in thought, Parad glances around consideringly before he scowls. "Havta agree about the public space though— since we're both very... _possessive."_

"Very," he agrees, twisting a curl of Parad's hair with a finger.

Like every and all things intimate between them, sex for him and Parad is raw and vulnerable. Even the _thought_ of anyone walking in on them tends to make them ridiculously protective and a bit...vicious.

"I guess we've gotta cross out the kinky library sex off the list," Parad mumbles with a mock sigh before he gently pushes Emu against a shelf and winds his arms around his waist. "But I didn't hear a no to the sex, though?"

Biting his lip, Emu looks up at Parad under his lashes. "No, you certainly didn't."

"Then...?" Parad singsongs, inching his hands lower to cup Emu's rear and his breath stutters out of him.

Twining his arms around Parad's neck, Emu murmurs against smirking lips. "Let's go back to our apartment and take a nice long break, yeah?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sharp canines nips at the corner of his mouth before Parad licks the seam of his lips. "Any request?"

Catching that tongue into his mouth, Emu sucks on it. Hard.

Parad lets out a gasp above him before tilting his head back enough so Emu can see the sheer hunger in his eyes.

Smirking at the reaction that only he can bring out, Emu digs his fingers into Parad's hair and grounds their crotches together. "Fill me up and devour me _whole_ , Parad."

The bond flares with heat and desire as they both gasp while their thoughts of what _exactly_ they want to be done to each other ricochet between them. Emu has to pull himself back before he ends up mauling his partner; consequence be damned. While extremely tempting, they both try to resist the lure of returning to the singularity until they're in the privacy of their apartment with some success.

Shaking his head slightly, Parad returns his smirk with dark promise. He then narrows his eyes as they turn red before Emu's own vision bleeds in response.

"With _pleasure_ , Emu."

Their laughter echoing the aisles, the library disappears as they gleefully teleport away.


End file.
